


Head Over Heels - Part One

by withoutaplease



Series: Head Over Heels [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutaplease/pseuds/withoutaplease
Summary: Reader has just started her new summer job at Hawkins Community Pool, where she catches the attention of popular lifeguard, Billy Hargrove, who decides to help her loosen up a bit.Warnings: Mostly fluff, blink and you'll miss the smut, more of both as well as angst are coming in the series.





	Head Over Heels - Part One

Two weeks after grad, a time that was supposed to be a triumphant celebration of your new and better life, you instead found yourself bored, sad, and uncertain. Two weeks before grad, your boyfriend, Josh Walker, had dumped you, citing “college is a time for exploration” as his reason, though the healthy Hawkins rumour mill had given you a pretty good idea that his explorations had started early and often while you dated senior year. You figured it had less to do with some sudden desire on Josh’s part to be an honest man, and more to do with the fact that he got accepted into his first choice school, while you were still waiting for a nod from anyone at all besides Roane County Community College. He may have been a dog, but apparently even a dog has standards, and you couldn’t meet them.

Just to add insult to injury, the college admissions offices weren’t the only ones being conspicuously silent. You’d also heard back from exactly zero employers, even after interviews at the library, the county rec department, and three clothing stores at Starcourt Mall. While your girlfriends were pulling in paychecks and partying after work, you were sitting at home, bored, sad, and uncertain. Adulthood was off to a flying start. 

That’s why, when the phone rang at 8:47 on a Tuesday morning, interrupting your sleep-in after another late night of ice cream and trashy romance, you were shocked that the call was for you. It was the rec department secretary (Debbie? Donna?), entirely too chipper at this hour, apologizing for the very short notice and asking if it would be at all possible for you to see Mr. Tanner at 11:00 this morning for orientation at the Hawkins Community Pool. One of their lifeguards just quit, they were in a bit of a fix, and they’d sure be grateful if you were still interested in the job. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, took a glance at the pile of novels and dirty dishes on your nightstand, summoned up your perkiest professional voice, and agreed. It had to be better than nothing.

Not knowing what one wears to these things, you’d opted for one of the businesslike dresses you’d picked up for interviews, and a pair of matching low-heeled pumps. The day was sticky-hot, and two blocks into the six-block walk, you regretted the decision. You regretted it even more when you walked into the big main doors of the complex and saw Heather Holloway sitting at the desk, looking as effortlessly cute as ever in shorts and a t-shirt. She glanced up from her magazine and smirked as you stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Going swimming in that?” she asked derisively. 

“Hi Heather,” you replied, pretending to ignore the dig. After a decade of lessons together at this very pool, you were used to the attitude. On the curve of Hawkins social status, you were a solid B-minus, and thus, always beneath her. “I’m supposed to meet Mr. Tanner?”

“They hired you to replace Stephanie?” she said. “I didn’t know we were that desperate.”

You grit your teeth and forced a smile. “It’s good to see you, too, Heather. So is Mr. Tanner here?”

She rolled her eyes and pointed at a closed door across from the front desk marked simply, _Office._

“Thanks,” you muttered, but her attention was back on her issue of Tiger Beat. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Y/N! We’re so glad you could make it on such short notice. I hope you’re available to start right away, we’re really short-handed and I think we’re in for a heat wave.” Mr. Tanner was tall, stocky, and sporting a pair of sweat-circles under the armpits of his short-sleeved button-up. A month ago at the job interview, he’d been friendly and solicitous. Today, it seemed a little forced. 

“I’m just happy to be here,” you replied, trying to sound more enthusiastic than you felt. 

“Well, we’re happy to have you. Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll show you around?”

You knew the building as well as anyone after a lifetime of lessons, but it seemed prudent to agree, so you trotted obediently along. You started with the stockroom, Mr. Tanner droning on about chlorine and cleaning solution as you dug through piles of shorts, shirts, and swimsuits looking for your size. Then, hauling an armload of uniforms, you followed as he pointed out the locker rooms, sauna, and utility room. Finally, squinting, you stepped out together onto the deck.

You kept nodding politely at Mr. Tanner, but your eyes were on the pool, scanning around to see who else you’d be working with. Ashley Green, a friend from lessons, smiled and waved from the towel station. Grateful for a friendly face, you relaxed a little. At least, you did until you glanced up at the lifeguard on duty. He spotted you at the same moment, and hopped down from the chair to come over.

“Everything all right out here, Billy?” Mr. Tanner said as Billy Hargrove sauntered over in a pair of red swim trunks and little else.

“You know I run a tight ship, sir,” Billy replied, his disdain barely hidden behind a pair of aviators. “Just thought I’d introduce myself to the new recruit.”

“Of course,” Mr. Tanner said, turning to you. “Billy here is our head lifeguard. If you have any questions and I’m not around, I’m sure he’s your man.”

“I’m your man,” Billy repeated, lips upturned in half a grin. He extended his hand. “You got a name?”

“Y/N,” you stammered, shaking his hand as if you’d never had a class together in the last two years at Hawkins High.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. Hope you don’t mind the heat.” 

“That’s about it for the tour,” Mr. Tanner interrupted. “We’ll just head back to my office and I’ll get you to sign some paperwork.”

“Sure, Mr. Tanner. Mind if I stop at the restroom first?”

“Of course,” he said. “I’ll meet you back outside my office.” Mr. Tanner turned to leave, but Billy stayed put, eyeing you.

“Nice dress,” he said, after a moment’s silence. “You moonlighting as a librarian?” 

You opened your mouth to defend yourself, but his laughter cut you off. “Relax, I’m kidding. Weren’t you on your way to the restroom?”

You nodded, and turned away, and cringed all the way to the bathroom stall. You sat and took a deep breath, berating yourself for being so flustered. You barely knew Billy, mostly because everybody knew Billy, and what you did know wasn’t good. Hot, and knew it. An asshole, and knew that, too. He was the kind of guy you never talked to, never bothered with, only stared at when no one was looking. Look, but don’t touch. Except this time, he looked back. 

You took another breath, and looked around the stall. It was covered in marker, displaying such deep philosophical thoughts as _Nancy Wheeler is a slut_, and _So’s her Mom_, and _So’s YOUR Mom_. You found yourself wondering if the job was such a good idea after all. Didn’t you graduate to get away from all this stuff? But the money, and the resume, and the stacks of empty ice cream cartons growing in your bedroom were all very persuasive. You took one more deep breath, told yourself you were better than this, and made your way back to the front office.

He was there, leaning over Heather at the desk, while she smiled up at him. You wandered over in the direction of the office, pretending not to notice them, but Heather got up and left when she saw you standing there. Billy took her seat. “So Y/N,” he said, leaning over the desk. “Where’d you come from?” 

“Hmm?” you replied, distractedly, as if you were only just now aware of him.

“You just move into town, or what?”

You shook your head. “Born and raised in Hawkins.”

“Really? Then how come I never saw you at school?”

You smirked. “Maybe because you never went.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re funny,.” he said dryly. “Good for you.”

“It’s true,” you said, shrugging. “You were in my class.”

“I’ve never seen you around, either,” he said, sitting back in the chair and sticking a foot up. “What do you do for fun?”

You scoffed. “Fun? What’s that? I study and I practice.”

“Ahh,” he said knowingly. “So you’re a good girl.” You made protesting noises, but he cut you off before they could turn into words. “That’s a compliment,” he said, shrugging. “I’m sure you’re gonna be a very productive member of society.”

“I guess,” you muttered, looking away. “I wonder what’s taking Mr. Tanner so long?”

“Probably paused for some refreshment,” he said, miming a drink with his hand before waving it dismissively. “You know what they say about all work and no play, though. It’s summer, someone oughtta help you loosen up a bit.”

Before you could be tempted to ask if he had anyone in mind, the office door swung open, and Billy slammed his foot back to the floor.

“Here you go, Y/N,” Mr. Tanner said, piling a thick brown envelope and a small handful of keys onto the uniforms already in your arms. “Offer of employment, handbook, and schedule are in there. Welcome aboard!” You thought you detected the faintest hint of whiskey as he disappeared back into the office, but you couldn’t quite be sure.

“Welcome aboard!” Billy repeated, with a very fake smile.

“Yeah, thanks,” you said, making a face and turning to leave.

“Did we really have classes together?” he asked as you started to walk away.

“History and chemistry,” you replied. “You really never saw me?”

He shrugged. “I see you now,” he said.

“Right.” You smiled, and tried to hide it, getting on your way again.

“Y/N?” You stopped. “You’re eighteen, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” you answered, nonplussed.

He smiled. “Good. Looking forward to working with you.”

You hurried out before the flush creeping up your neck could reach your face. _Flustered_ didn’t begin to cover it.

*****

“Nobody’s disputing that he’s hot, Ash,” you said, downing the last of your diet Coke and glancing up at the clock in the break room to see you had ten minutes left on your lunch. “That doesn’t change the fact that he’s undateable.”

“So you admit you think he’s hot,” Ashley replied slyly. “Because I’ve seen him looking at you.”

You scoffed. “Billy looks at everybody. That’s not a compliment.”

“He flirts with you, too,” she pressed.

“I’m pretty sure he thinks that’s how normal people talk. Trust me, I’m not special.”

She shrugged. “I’ve seen you looking at him, too, just saying.”

You got up impatiently to throw your trash in the garbage. “That’s only because I have eyes. Looking and dating are two very different things.”

The truth was, in the weeks since you started the job at the pool, you caught yourself looking at Billy a lot more often than you meant to, and even though you saw him flirting with just about every woman who crossed his path, you still felt a little charge when he turned the charm on you. A charge you were determined to ignore.

“You’re single,” Ashley said, getting up with you. “What’s the harm?”

“The harm is I just got out of a relationship with a dickhead. It’s not moving on if I jump right back in with another one.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” She grinned. “I’m just talking about blowing off steam.”

You rolled your eyes. “Ugh, now you sound just like him.” 

“Just like who?” Billy asked, striding into the break room and heading for the vending machine.

“My dad,” you lied, hoping he hadn’t heard any more of your conversation.  
If he did, he made no comment, saying only, “Fascinating,” as he bought a Coke from the machine.

“I’d better get back out there,” Ashley said, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at you as she walked past. You turned to go as well. 

“I’m off for the rest of the day,” Billy said before you could reach the door. “You gonna be all right to close by yourself?”

You turned to face him. “Cover the pool, turn off the lights, lock the door. I think I got it.”

He shrugged. “All right, have fun.”

“Can’t wait,” you replied, and left him in the break room.

*****

It was not fun at all, as it turned out - the temperature shot up about ten degrees, and then Mrs. Darcy’s youngest smacked her head on the bottom of the shallow end and wound up with a mild concussion. You were almost glad when Ashley went home at sundown and left you to close by yourself, if only for the peace and quiet. You were immersed in the meditative art of lounge chair arrangement when that quiet was interrupted.

“Is someone out there?” you shouted cautiously, hearing the creak of the big outside doors.

“Relax,” Billy called back. You felt anything but. “It’s just me.”

You glanced over irritably. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s your first time closing,” he said, walking up to you. “Thought I’d see if you needed any help.”

“Still got it, thanks,” you replied. He had a fresh shirt and a fresh shave, and when a breeze blew past, you caught a whiff of his cologne. You pretended not to notice.

“Thank god,” he said, grinning and taking a seat on the nearest lounger. “I really didn’t want to.” He propped up his feet and reached into his shorts pocket, pulling out a lighter and a joint.

You looked up at the surveillance camera and back down at Billy, incredulous. “What the hell are you doing?”

His lips curved up in a smile around the joint as he took a long first drag. He reached into his other pocket and showed you a small video cassette from the security system. Tonight’s, no doubt. “I told you, relax.” He blew a smoke ring when he exhaled, and then held the joint up to you. “Want some?”

“I’ve never,” you started, then trailed off, considering.

“Don’t worry, it’s not strong, it’s just gonna help you loosen up a bit.” He took another hit himself in demonstration.

“Fine,” you decided, suddenly, reaching out for the joint. Lord knew you were feeling tense right now. You took a big puff, and started coughing almost immediately when the smoke hit the back of your throat. You thrust the joint back at him indignantly, and he stifled a laugh. “That’s horrible,” you said, with a gravelly voice. “I don’t like it.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, amused. “‘Cause you’re smiling.”

You realized he was right, that you felt a little giddy, and a little like you’d stood up too fast. He held the joint out to you again, but you waved it away, holding on to your self control. “I’m sure.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, and leaned back in the lounger for another long drag, gazing up at the sky. Silence stretched out as you stood, watching him.

“So you come here at night to smoke up, or what?” you asked. He shook his head slightly.

“Never,” he replied, eyes still on the clouds.

“Then what are you doing here?”

He looked at you then. “I wanted to get you alone,” he said simply. “I thought that was obvious.”

A flush broke out immediately on your chest, and you closed your eyes briefly, willing it to stop before it crept up your neck. The Town of Hawkins-issued bathing suits weren’t skimpy, but they didn’t offer much in the way of protection, either. Billy just watched you, like a curious cat.

“I should get back to work,” you stammered at last, turning toward the big pool cover.

“Hang on,” he said, standing up and flicking the rest of the joint away. “Why are you running away?”

“I’m not. I just want to get finished.”

“Bullshit,” he pressed. “Why do I make you nervous?”

“You don’t!” you spat back, more forcefully than you’d intended.  
“Good!” he said, and took a step towards you. “Then take it easy. We have the whole place to ourselves.”

You glared at him, but you stopped. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’m hot,” he said, taking another step closer. “Aren’t you hot? Wouldn’t it be nice to go for a swim?”

You giggled, in spite of yourself. “That’s your move?”

He feigned indignation. “What move? It’s a hot day! I just thought you might want to cool off. I wouldn’t put the moves on you. You’re a good girl.” His smirk started to break through as he said the last bit. 

You sighed, shaking your head helplessly. “I’ve been in the water a million times today.”

This time he grinned outright. “Not like this,” he said, and then he was off and running, whipping off his shirt, stepping lightly out of his shorts, and disappearing into the water with a flash of bare ass and a soft splash. You froze in slack-jawed shock, and watched as he surfaced halfway across the pool. He came up laughing and tossed his dripping curls. “You coming in, or what?” he shouted.

You stepped up to the edge of the pool, still staring, but the refraction of the water turned Billy to nothing but a tan blur from the shoulders down. “It’s late,” you stammered back. “I’d rather not walk home in the pitch black.”

“I will personally escort you home, safe and sound,” he said. “In fact, I insist. It isn’t safe out there for a girl alone.”

“Oh, but it’s safe in here?”

“Of course,” he assured. “I’m a lifeguard.”

You laughed and looked away, temptation starting to get the best of you.

"Billy, it's gross in there,” you tried. “It's probably half little kid pee by now."

"Okay, that's probably true,” he admitted, chuckling. He swam a few strokes towards you. "But that's what the showers are for."

He swam another stroke closer. “Got any more excuses?” he asked, staring up at you.

The flush returned then, with a vengeance, and there was no stopping it now. “I don’t want to get naked in front of you!” you sputtered, at last. 

He suppressed a laugh. “Don’t you?” he said, and when you scowled at him, the laugh burst out. “All right,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll look away, I promise.” He turned to face the other end of the pool. When a few seconds went by and you still didn’t move, he called out, “What are you afraid of?”

You, you thought. “Nothing,’ you replied. Resolved, you pulled off your shorts and swimsuit. With the final rays of sunlight disappearing behind the trees, there was a slight chill in the breeze that raised your nipples and your goosebumps alike. You took a deep breath, and dove in before you could lose your nerve.

The cool water was a shock against your skin, but a balm against the flushing, and you felt a lot more like yourself as you came up out of the water, gasping. Billy was there next to you with a big smile on his face. “I didn’t think you’d really do it,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought you were a good girl.”

“Shut up!” you said, and splashed him. He splashed back, and you shrieked and darted away under the water. You wondered, briefly, what kind of girl you really were. Surfacing and seeing Billy laughing there beside you, you decided it didn’t matter anymore.

You splashed around together a while, and eventually came to a rest against the edge of the pool. He slung an arm up onto the deck and faced you.

“Isn’t this better?” he said quietly.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know, living? Having fun? Not just following rules all the time?” He stared down at you, eyes reflecting the shimmering light of the water. “Why do you do it to yourself?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know,” you said. “I want to do well, get out of Hawkins someday.”

“What’s out of Hawkins?” he asked. “Got big plans?”

“Make my parents proud, I guess,” you replied. “Make something out of myself. Stay out of trouble. Stay safe.”

“Nobody’s safe,” he said, gaze drifting briefly down to your lips. “And a little trouble isn’t always a bad thing.” You turn your head so he doesn’t notice you blushing again.

“I’ve had enough it of it already,” you said, gazing out across the water.

“What,” he said, “with that limpdick Josh Walker?”

You shot him a surprised look. “I thought you didn’t know who I was!”

He put up a defensive hand. “Sue me, I asked around. I gotta say though, from what I’ve seen in the locker room,” he motioned with his thumb and forefinger, “I can’t picture him making too much trouble.”

“Gross, Billy,” you complained, flitting away from him. He swam after you.

“Did you two ever . . . ?”

“Yeah,” you spat, defiantly.

“Was it any good?” 

You frowned, but didn’t answer. 

“See? I rest my case.”

“Whatever,” you huffed. Then, “It’s late.”

“You want me to take you home?” he asked. You nodded. “Lame,” he said, “but I guess I promised.”

You swam for the ladder, and he followed behind. You were about to climb out when you looked back to find him staring. You glared. “Well?” you demanded.

He feigned ignorance for a second. “Oh, right. I might see you naked.” He grinned mischievously, but turned away. You climbed the steps, grabbed your clothes, and made a naked dash for the locker room. 

“Hey, no running on the deck!” he called after you. 

“I thought you weren’t looking!” you called back, and darted into the women’s locker room.

*****

After a quick and ineffectual cold shower, you dressed and hurried back to the pool deck to finish up, only to find the lights out and the cover already in place over the pool. “You helped after all,” you said to Billy, who stood smoking and waiting for you by the gate.

“Don’t go telling everybody,” he said, and flicked the butt away. He opened the gate and let you pass onto the parking lot, where his Camaro was the lone vehicle. He locked the gate and then gestured to the car. “Where am I taking you?” he asked, climbing into the driver’s side and reaching over to unlock the passenger’s side for you. You climbed in, impressed with the tidiness that couldn’t quite hide the background aroma of cigarettes and aftershave.

“47 Dearborn Street,” you replied.

“Nice neighbourhood,” he said, and started the car. “Figures. ” The stereo instantly blasted you with Van Halen’s Runnin’ With the Devil, and Billy whipped into reverse before squealing out of the parking lot. You surreptitiously wrapped your fingers around the handhold, but he must’ve noticed, because he slowed down a bit. Still, it was a short drive. Billy pulled up in front of your house, turned down the stereo, and faced you. You waited, heart hammering in your ears.

“Can I ask you something?” he said, leaning closer to you, just slightly.

“Sure,” you murmured.

“Why did you get in the pool with me?

“Buddy system,” you said, laughing awkwardly. “Couldn’t let you swim alone.”

He grinned, amused. “Wanna know why I think you did it?” he asked, closer still.

“Why’s that?” you whispered. And then his lips were on you, and he was absolutely right.

He was gentle at first, feeling you out, but when he decided you weren’t going to resist, he kissed hard, and went straight in with the tongue, tasting of cigarettes and Doublemint Gum. Your body responded in kind before you could think to stop it. You could barely think to breathe. You hardly noticed when he unbuckled your seatbelt, and then his hands were raking over you, your thighs, your waist, your breasts. He reached up under your t-shirt, then your bra, feeling underneath and finding a nipple. You shuddered, and wanted to go on. Instead, you found the strength to stop.

“Billy,” you breathed, tearing yourself away. “That’s enough.”

He huffed a little in frustration, but backed off. “If you say so,” he said, and started fussing with his hair in the rear view mirror. You reached for the door handle.

“Can I get your number, at least?” he asked, stopping you. “Don’t make me break into Tanner’s office to find it.”

You smiled, relieved, and dug into your purse with shaky fingers for a pen. He held out his hand, and you wrote your number on his palm. “Good,” he said. “I’ll call you.”

“You already see me at work every day,” you countered.

“I’ll do that too.” He leaned in again to kiss you, short and sweet this time, still leaving you wanting more. You smiled and reached for the handle again. You got as far as opening the door this time before he stopped you.

“Y/N?” he said. “I have a confession to make.” 

You sighed. “What is it?”

He grinned, and it was decidedly shit-eating in nature. “I saw everything,” he said.

You gasped, got out of the car, and slammed the door behind you. He laughed and pulled away, disappearing down the street in a fading echo of revved engine and Van Halen. You shook your head, and went inside for another cold and useless shower. The question of what the hell you’d gotten yourself into could wait for another day.

August 25, 2019


End file.
